


Field Follower

by Fleshpuppy15



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, god i'm horrible, what even, what madness possesses mine soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleshpuppy15/pseuds/Fleshpuppy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue eyed babies look twice as innocent when held in the arms of a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Follower

**Author's Note:**

> This should make you cry and if it doesn't, then damn it all. Enjoy you heartless monsters.

The chilling darkness that swept over the meadow sent chills up the child's spine. A shiver ripped through every bone in his body and the child hugged himself to keep warm. It was so cold, so very, very cold, but he didn't mind it as much as he should have. The poppies and wild flowers that sprouted up in the early spring air tickled the boys barren ankles. His thin white shirt did little for the goose flesh that rushed up his arms and legs. 

The moon was bright and full, and the way it shined down on the weeds and bright red blossoms made it look like it was snowing. A howl sounded in the distance and the boys head whipped around to scan the tree line south to where he was shivering. His eyes darted side to side. 

 

Another sounded off and the boy flinched and ducked down to hide himself in the over grown weeds. Big blue eyes darted all around to pin point the noise, but there was nothing, just silence for the time being. Just as he wondered if it was his imagination a loud bang echoed and it sounded deadly close. 

 

Maybe some one was out hunting he had thought at first, but that was unlikely. Hunting wolves was illegal here and everyone knew it, but then what was that sound?

 

Another bang and a yelp, like a dog being kicked, it made the boy cringe and shrink further into the brush, he didn't like guns. The sound of animals and trampling grew louder and louder, like thunder coming from the earth. He heard cursing and fumbling before two red cloven hooves came into view. The boy froze and slowly let his eyes drift up to a large red demon. It wore a long trench coat with a great stone hand to its right. Yellow eyes didn't seem to notice the boy and he was just fine with that, the demon seemed preoccupied enough for a quick escape. 

 

But luck never did like the boy, not now and not when his mother passed away. A large beast of some sort lunged at the demon and the boy scrambled away so as not to get crushed, the demon fell back and his eyes went wide when he noticed the boy. 

 

The demon shoved the creature off with his stone fist and shot at it, the noise making the boys ears ring, the boy curled up and muffled his ears with his hands. His face was pressed against the freezing dirt, rocks and pebbles digging into his arms and cheeks. A shudder passed through him and he didn't blame the cold, a sinking feeling burned the pit of his stomach as the demon lent down to look at him.

 

"Hey, kid, c'mon open your eyes. I need to see if you're hurt." the demon asked, his voice was gruff but gentle and he eventually got the boy to look at him. The demons hulking figure loomed over his and a warm scent drifted to the child's nose. Blood was drooling out of a wound on the demons shoulder, but he didn't seem to notice it or didn't care. Watery blue eyes drifted to the demons flesh hand as it gently cupped his shoulder to pull him up into sitting position. 

 

"Does anything hurt?" the demon asked as his hand drifted down the boys back bone, his legs around his temples, the boy shook his head relaxed when the demon felt his forehead. "Yeesh, kid why aren't you wearing a jacket? You're freezing." 

 

The boy yelped when he felt something slither around his hips he scurried to the demon for comfort. the demon did nothing but chuckle, "That's just my tail kid, its harmless." the child looked up to the demon and back to the wriggling appendage. 

 

"What's your name kid?" the boy turned back to the demon after pondering his tail, he thought for a moment.

 

"John." he said after looking around to make sure they were in seclusion. The demon smiled at him, albeit a bit grim, and replied with "Hellboy" 

 

~~~~~~


End file.
